Untitled for not
by PrinceEdwardsDragon
Summary: This is going to be a New Moon type Role-play. Edward and Draco Malfoy are boyfriends and are in love and Edward is afraid Draco will get hurt so he leaves. Draco and Edward will reunite in a few years.  We'll write another RP of how they met also


Title: Untitled for now

Author: Angela and Beth

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: We give our credit to the authors, JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Stephanie Meyers (Twilight). But we came up with the story plot and the story pairing. (We used to RP date as these characters on myspace years ago)

Summary: This is going to be a New Moon type Role-play. Edward and Draco Malfoy are boyfriends and are in love and Edward is afraid Draco will get hurt so he leaves. Draco and Edward will reunite in a few years.

Author Note: Us two girls are role-playing this out and had the idea to share our roleplays and post it on this site. So enjoy and please let us know if you like it. It'll mean so much to us if you do. We are not promising that each chapter will be thousands of words since we ARE role-playing so some chapters may be short. We'll try to reply back and forth as much as we can. But we'll get more encouraged if you let us know if you like our RP story or not.

Part 1

Edward Cullen was currently sitting next to Draco's 'his lover' bed. Edward was holding an white envelop, trying his hardest not to destroy the paper that was holding the worst letter he has ever had to write in his old life. The paper was already slightly wrinkled from his strong grip and he knew he had to control himself before he ripped his letter to Draco. A letter he was dreading on leaving his boyfriend of a year, for he knows that it would destroy him. It was a goodbye letter.

Edward knew from the very beginning with him being a vampire that he should never agreed to be with Draco, no matter how much the boy begged him. No matter how much Edward loved Draco, his witch, his dragon; it was a mistake to be with the boy that long. To be with him period. Edward was a vampire. A blood thirsty monster and could not trust his family and especially not himself any where around Draco.

Edward being a monster is the reason that he is leaving Draco in the first place. His Pixie sister Alice insisted on the family meeting Draco, she begged him for months. Which annoyed Edward greatly because she didn't only yell it out excitedly, not she also sang it to him in his thoughts. I'm sure you can see why he tried to ignore her as much as he could, but obviously that didn't last that long.

Edward finally agreed and invited Draco over, warning him before hand not to eat the food that his family was cooking for him. Really why would vampires cook if they don't eat? It's beyond me. Draco didn't listen to Edward though, he was raised proper with manners and didn't want his family to think that he was rude. So he tried eating what they cooked. The Mac n cheese (which was raw) and the grilled chicken, which was pink as can be. Edward was angry that Draco was risking his health though and forced the place out of the other boys hand and threw it into the garbage.

Everyone then decided to sit around and talk, play games and get to know Draco. Jasper was playing with everyone's emotions, which set Emmett off crashing Jasper onto the floor. The two boys rolled around for awhile play wrestling and soon they became too rough and Draco went flying, which led him to bleeding. Which caused every single one of the vampires in the room hungry for his blood. Especially Edward. Draco's blood always sang to Edward. It was the most delicious smell he has ever smelt and he craved the spilling blood. And that led Jasper in attack mode. Jasper flew towards him, but before Jasper could reach the human and kill him, Edward, Emmett, and Alice held the struggling vampire down. Carisle took the bleeding human out of the house and drove the injured boy to his mansion that he rented out and then took care of the boy.

That was why Edward ordered his family to pack up and told them that they were leaving Forks, Washington and told them they were moving to Alaska. He did not trust himself anymore around Draco. Because even though he tells Jasper it's his fault, he knows deep down that it was not Jaspers fault. That it was his entire fault and he knows that Jasper knows the truth also. That was why Jasper took all of Edwards shit. Jasper could not control the emotions all of the emotions that were being fed to him.

Edward sighed and placed the envelope next to Draco's pillow. He ran his fingers threw Draco's silky blond hair once more. Edward then leaned over and gave Draco a chaste kiss. "Goodbye Dragon. I'll always love you. I hope that you'll forget about me and be happy. If anyone deserves to be happy its you." Edward then jumped out of Draco's bedroom window and vampire sped home.

My Dearest Dragon,

By the time you read this letter my family and I will be gone. You'll never see any of us again. I'm really sorry that I was so selfish. If it was not me you would have found your mate along time ago and you'd be happy with him or her, with a marriage and child on the way. But I was selfish. You are my singer and I had to get to know you. As much as I tried to stay away from you, I couldn't. Though you did push and push and push until I finally agreed to give you a chance. I couldn't resist. I was so attractive to you. But I can't pretend anymore. I've had my fix on you and I can't waste any more of our time, so I'm leaving. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye to your face but I knew you'd probably say something sappy and try to get me to stay.

Hopefully the next man or women you let in your life is not a evil monster. I don't think you'd really be that stupid to date another vampire, but just incase you are if you ever see anyone with red eyes that should be the only warning that you'll ever need. They are human blood drinkers. Get the fuck away!Be safe.

Prince Edward Masen Cullen

P.S. I lied when I told you that I loved you. I never loved you. I only loved your blood.

Every time I was near you and every time we kissed, the whole time I was imaging new ways to kill you!


End file.
